Stormy Sky
Thunderstorm "Stormy" Sky is a supporting character who makes her debut in "The Space-Time Quantum is Ridiculous". The eldest daughter of the rulers of Cloud 9, Stormy is cold, unemotional and pretty much unfazed by anything. Appearance Stormy is a rather tall and slender indigo angel-cloud hybrid with darker indigo spots on her skin, dark reddish-purple sclerae and magenta pupils and very dark slate blue (almost black) hair with bluish purple, gray and magenta stripes. Her hair is worn in floating, irregularly-shaped pigtails, which seem to move whenever she is surprised, scared or angry. Her attire consists of a reddish-purple sweater under dark indigo overalls with her signature symbol (a gray cloud with a bright yellow lightning) on her chest pocket and black sneakers. Her alternative outfit consists of a dark grayish blue hoodie with her signature symbol on it, dark purple jeans and the same black sneakers. Stormy is able to summon small dark purple bat-like wings. Personality Stormy is cynical and sarcastic, and is almost always seen with a focused and serious face. However, she can be grumpy at times, mostly as a result of people's stupidity or Cloudy's upbeat personality. She has a rather cold, unemotional demeanor, is hard to impress, and likes to point out people's mistakes in a snarky manner. Usually, when she's angry, she would stay calm and strike the tormentor with one of her bolts generated from her palms or from her pigtails. She has her moments when she's not as stoic as the gang initially believed, and can be rather sensitive. She seems to be selfish at times and has a hard time picking up social cues, such as understanding jokes, sarcasm (other than hers) or puns, or a better perception of emotion or socialization, despite the fact she has lived among humans for about three hundred years. However, she is able to pick up other information (such as cultural trivia and things related to zoology and witchcraft) and it's revealed to do rather well in school, but she doesn't believe school is that important and rarely gets involved in cultural activities. She believes that if she gets too involved in things, they may backfire. She has a very soft spot for snakes and turtles (and reptiles in general, but she loves the two the most) and has Thunder, a viper, as a pet. Stormy is able to smile, but her emotionless personality is a choice, and believes she should smile only when she feels like it (people forcing her to open up make her extremely uncomfortable). Stormy is actually a good-nurtured and caring person, and she was shown to be rather energetic and chaotic when younger. The stark difference between the society she's grown into and human society is the main reason her personality shifted. She can act like a mother substitute when she has to take care of her younger sisters and is incredibly responsible. Out of her siblings, she loves Cloudy the most, because the latter reminds her of her old, innocent self. Despite their relationship was strained at first, Stormy and Nuttels share more in common than they thought: Stormy and Cloudy's relationship is reminiscent of that of Nuttels and Cobby, their demeanor and aspects on the world, intelligence and little motivation towards educational fields, and sensitivity (though they have different reasons). They use these similarities to get closer. Trivia *Stormy can generate electricity from her hands and hair. * She is one of the oldest characters on the show. * She's enrolled in Purple Majesty Prep Academy. * The only class she seems to enjoy is Cloud Sculpting 101. * She doesn't like Earth cotton candy, but otherwise enjoys the cotton candy made in Cloud 9 (which doesn't contain sugar at all). * She is about as tall as Cobby, standing at 5'10 ft. * Ben Bocquelet twitted that "she was the funniest to design". * She is able to blast lightnings out of her pigtails. * Stormy doesn't know the family's weaknesses, and lack of knowledge counts as an additional weakness. * According to Sunny, Stormy was born at the stroke of midnight. Category:Characters Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Other Species Category:Hybrids Category:Female Category:Gumbaverse Category:Skyverse